


Nunchi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Missing Scene, Short One Shot, h/c
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve sapeva la verità sui genitori di Tony. Come?Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPqGAdZFflE; Nightcore - Numb [Fabian Secon].“Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt:16) Nunchi. Dal coreano: capacità di interpretare sguardi ed emozioni altrui.Ispirata da questa fan art: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/2431922250164620/.





	1. Chapter 1

Nunchi

_Lui è mio amico._

_Lo ero anch’io._

Bucky stava seduto sulla sedia accanto alla presa di metallo e si guardava il braccio metallico con sguardo spento, percorrendo le venature nella superficie cromata.

Steve lo guardava negli occhi, inginocchiato davanti a lui.

“Cosa non mi stai dicendo?” domandò.

James strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si voltò. L’ambiente intorno a lui era di varie tonalità di grigiastro, le pareti in penombra gettavano lunghe ombre tutt’intorno.

Steve sfiorò il braccio di metallo dell’altro soldato, che rifletteva l’unica fonte di luce elettrica: la lampadina sopra le loro teste.

“Ti ho detto tutto” mentì Barnes. Si girò a fissare il suo zainetto ricoperto di polvere e calcinacci, era socchiuso e s’intravedevano una serie di quaderni e appunti al suo interno. Al suo fianco era abbandonato un secchio sbeccato con dentro due prugne violette.

Steve si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Stare sotto ghiaccio non mi ha cambiato. Sono ancora io, il tuo migliore amico. Ora ti ricordi di me, di come sono, e soprattutto di chi sono”.

Bucky ritirò di scatto la protesi e se la strinse al petto, coprendo la stella rosso fuoco.

“Ricordo che eri inquietantemente capace di scrutare nella mente degli altri. Li leggevi grazie alle loro emozioni.

Tanto non eri capace di esprimere il mondo che avevi dentro, tanto comprendevi quello degli altri”.

Steve si sporse e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Allora sai che sento la tua sofferenza. Tutto questo è perché ti ricordi le torture? O perché ti hanno accusato di omicidi che non hai commesso?” domandò.

Bucky lo spintonò, scuotendo il capo.

“Tu non sai cosa mi ha fatto fare l’Hydra! Il mostro, il fantasma, l’assassino dal cuore d’inverno!” gridò.

Steve ricadde sul pavimento lercio e negò con il capo, abbracciandolo con forza, obbligandolo a rimanere stretto al suo petto muscoloso.

“Allora permettimi di saperlo. Io non ti giudicherò.

So che uomo sei in realtà, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto non eri in te” lo supplicò con voce tremante.

“Lasciami!” gridò Bucky con voce rauca, sgranando gli occhi cerchiati di nero. I suoi lunghi capelli si erano sciolti.

Si alzò in piedi di scatto ed iniziò a camminare avanti ed indietro. “Uccidevo donne, bambini, innocenti come se niente fosse. Nel modo più atroce e feroce possibile. Ero una bestia, ma con le mosse di una macchina. Nessuna volontà, nessuna voce. Ci credevo di star cambiando il mondo nel modo giusto, forzavo la realtà come il letto di un fiume incanala l’acqua di quest’ultimo”. Ansimò pesantemente, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

Steve allungò la mano verso di lui, ma la ritirò.

“Rapporto missione 16 dicembre 1991” recitò Bucky.

Steve corrugò la fronte, mordendosi il labbro in tic nervosi.

“Avrei ucciso anche te potendo” gemette Barnes.

Steve si alzò in piedi e lo abbracciò.

“No, non è vero, non lo hai fatto” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

“Lasciami ora, o distruggerò la tua vita, ogni tua amicizia! Lasciami!” sbraitò Bucky, serrando gli occhi, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Tentò di prendersi a testate contro un palo di ferro, dimenandosi.

Rogers non lasciò la presa, impedendogli di ferirsi.

“Di cosa stai parlando? Dimmelo ti prego!” lo supplicò.

“Ho ucciso l’unico amico che abbiamo mai avuto! Ho ucciso il più grande genio che i nostri tempi avessero conosciuto e sua moglie! Non avevano fatto niente di male! NIENTE!” gridò Bucky, cadendo in ginocchio.

Steve s’irrigidì, impallidendo, ma continuò a stringerlo.

< Howard?

Come lo dirò a Tony. Come spiegherò a Stark che non posso tradire Bucky? Gli devo tutto, la mia lealtà e la mia amicizia > pensò.

“Calmati, non eri in te. Tu non lo avresti mai fatto… Ora calmati” lo rassicurò con voce calda.


	2. Implicite ammissioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a Parolando.  
Prompt: Militare, Agitato, Canoa e Forgiare!  
“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt: 86 Abusi Sessuali: Steve legge una parte del diario di Bucky dove descrive un abuso sessuale di quando era prigioniero dell'Hydra. Bucky lo scopre e ha timore che Steve lo disprezzi.

Implicite ammissioni

“Hai letto tutto?” gemette Bucky.

Rogers chiuse il quaderno e lo posò su una delle tante pile sul pavimento, diversi appunti erano sparpagliati sul pavimento.

“Sì. Mi avevi detto tu di cercare informazioni che ci potessero essere utili” rispose Steven, dietro di lui c’era lo zainetto del soldato d’inverno ancora aperto.

“Pensavo di riuscire a fermarti in tempo. Più o meno bloccare la lettura dei miei diari-quaderni al mio servizio come militare quando ancora ero Barnes, appena catturato dall’Hydra” gemette Bucky. Si strofinò la mano sulla bocca, fino ad arrossare le labbra.

“Insomma prima che ti salvassi” disse atono Rogers.

“Già” sussurrò Bucky. I segni neri intorno agli occhi spessi, il sudore a solcare il suo viso.

Steven si deterse le labbra rosse con la lingua.

“Non erano quelle le informazioni che ci servivano, sarei comunque dovuto andare un po’ più avanti” gli ricordò.

Bucky annuì lentamente, ammettendolo: “Questo è vero”.

“Non sapevo che avessi fatto canoa” mormorò Steven.

“Era un modo come un altro per forgiare noi giovani militari. Eravamo comunque ragazzi, anche quelli che venivano dalla strada non sapevano a cosa andavano incontro” rispose Bucky, guardando il quaderno appena posato con astio.

“Nessun addestramento può preparati alla guerra” disse Rogers. Si grattò il petto muscoloso.

“Nel mio caso nessuno addestramento mi ha preparato a quello che c’è stato dopo” ribatté Bucky. Fece una risata gelida.

Steven assottigliò gli occhi, raccontando:

“Non credere, anche il mondo non era pronto a Winter Soldier. Natasha parla di te come di un fantasma”.

“Sai, il mare agitato è pericoloso, ma non era da sottovalutare anche il fiume. In quelle rapide, con quella stupida canoa, ho rischiato diverse volte di morire”. Barnes tornò al discorso precedente.

“Buck…” lo interruppe Steven.

“_Mnh_, Steve?” borbottò James.

Steve prese fiato, s’irrigidì.

“Vuoi parlare di quello che ho letto nel diario?” domandò.

Bucky si accarezzò il braccio di metallo e rispose con voce stanca: “No”. Iniziò a camminare avanti ed indietro. “Non iniziare con quelle stronzate che parlarne mi farebbe bene. Otterrei semplicemente di sentire nuovamente quelle mani e quelle bocche su di me”.

Rogers si massaggiò la fronte segnata da rughe.

“Ti hanno violato…” esalò.

“Uno dei tanti modi per rendere più facile il controllo mentale e l’ipnosi. Mi facevano credere mi piacesse.

Non molto diverso da quello che facevano alle vedove nere. Perché non chiedi alla tua amica lei come se l’è passata?” ringhiò Barnes.

“Ora sto parlando col mio migliore amico” esalò Steven, cercando il suo sguardo.

James sfuggì alle sue iridi azzurre.

“Torniamo a parlare di canoe?” borbottò.

“Se ti fa sentire meglio, parleremo tutto il tempo che vuoi del tuo servizio militare” disse Rogers, massaggiandosi il collo muscoloso.

Bucky s’inginocchiò accanto a lui sul pavimento sporco e fece un sospiro rauco.

“Mi disprezzi?” lo interrogò.

“Il giorno in cui me la prenderò con le vittime, invece che con i carnefici, non sarò diverso da quei mostri dell’Hydra. Staccherò tutte le loro teste, a costo di farlo a morsi, e ti vendicherò. Ti giuro che pagheranno per quello che ti hanno fatto” promise Steven.

Bucky fece un sorriso storto e gli posò la fronte sulla spalla muscolosa.

“Non avrei dovuto dubitare di te, amico mio” mugolò.

< A quei tempi pensavo che tu non saresti neanche potuto salire su quella canoa, ora so che se ci fossi stato tu, non si sarebbe mai rivoltata con certezza, mio Capitano > pensò, mentre Rogers gli metteva una mano sulla spalla.


End file.
